All Over a Dwemer Puzzle Box
by Pseudo-Nightingale
Summary: When a dwarven antiquity draws them together, two adventurers set out to find the great dwarven treasure. What is in store for them? An angry Nord, a troll, and a lot of blood. (M!DragonbornXOC Very slight Bleach crossover, just enough to count as crossover)
1. Pandora's Sister's Uncle's Brother's Box

**Author's Notes: This story needs a lot of work to be done on it. I co-wrote this with LotusFoxfire, so pay your respects to her as well. Some part's just won't make sense, not until I release the story before this one. That's going to be a while, so don't hold your breath.**

**Like I said, lots of work needs to be put into it, I'll be updating each individual chapter regularly. I still have 8,000 more words I need to divide into chapters.**

**I'm debating whether or not to include a smutty situation, so leave in a review if you think this story needs it. **

* * *

><p>In the middle of the city of Riften, the smell of fish and honey wafting through the air, a young man sat on a bench, perplexed by the dwarven cube in his hands. The medium sized wooden bridge he was on creaked slightly every time he moved.<p>

"Damn It!" He yelled out in a huff, obviously getting frustrated with this old artifact. He had spent nearly a week with the damn thing, and nothing but frustration had been the result.

Tossing it into the canals below the streets, he heard the cry of a woman as said item hit her head.

"What the fuck?!" Yumi cursed angrily rubbing the side of her head. After a moment she re-tied her ebony ponytail and glared at the man who threw it. "What's your issue?" she hissed.

"Sorry about that..." He meekly said down to the woman, who was sitting with her feet in the water, fixated on her hair.

"Damn thing is suppose to be a key to a great dwarven treasure, but I'm not sure how it works." he growled, venting his frustration to this stranger.

"Well looks more like a piece of junk to me." Yumi turned her sapphire gaze away to stare into the water again. The cool liquid was refreshing on a spring day. "So how are ya gonna make it up to me?" Yumi smirked at the thought of getting some food out of this guy.

"Make it up to you? Look, I'm sorry, but you're not getting anything out of me. If you want however..." he paused for a moment, considering what he was going to say next.

"Help me figure out how that thing works and I'll share some of the profit with you." He grinned at the prospect of finally finding out what the damnable thing went to, leaning on the railway lining the sides of the bridge.

"So you expect me to trust a complete stranger who just threw some stupid hunk of trash at me, to share half of what could potentially be an amazing treasure? Hmph" she turned her head and stood up, not bothering to face the man. "Alright sure why the fuck not." she caved, turning back to him.

Her reply came with a mischievously toothy grin. "You got a deal, come down here so we can shake hands."

Jumping from where he was above her, using the railing as support, he landed with a thud on the wooden platform. As he landed, he tripped over his own feet and fell into the water. Dragging himself out, soggy and wet, he held out his hand, sputtering and saying "I meant to do that."

At the Bee and Barb Inn and Tavern

"So your name, what is it?" Yumi tilted her head slightly, her bangs falling to the side, before she asked the barmaid for a tankard of water.

"Pietro, or, depending on who you ask..." His voice grew low as he whispered this last part "Dragonborn. You?."

After her water was handed to her Yumi took her time drinking, occasionally looking over at the odd piece of metal, trying to figure out exactly what it was.

" Yumi. I think I'll just call you Pietro. So what do you know about it besides the obvious…" resting her hand beside it on the table she tried looking for hints. An odd gurgling noise erupted from her stomach, causing the woman to blush.

"Er, heh could I get something to eat please?" she looked up at the barmaid who nodded and turned to a large fire on the other side of the bar, where a kettle of what Yumi presumed was soup was boiling profusely.

"Well, some Khajiiti Caravan sold it to me, and said it was valuable beyond worth." He started his tale, with rather fairy tale like charm ringing in his voice. "It was only ten septims, so I figured that if it wasn't a fraud, it would be a wise investment. Otherwise, it's just a rare antiquity that's going to collect dust on my shelves... "

Rubbing a cloth on it, as if that was the trick to unlock the magic power of the dwarves, he was disappointed to find it still did nothing.

Yumi gave Pietro a cross look. "So, you bought it from a khajiit, and you think it might be real? Not sure if that's idiotic or ingenious..." she shrugged and sniffed the air. The food that was cooking smelled delicious, and she became even hungrier just at the thought.

Overhearing their troubles, Keerava, the Argonian who worked as the barmaid, whispered to them "Well, anything of a scholarly nature can be found at the College of Winterhold, I'm sure they could help you find out what that thing does, If there is anything it can be used for." She huffed, very doubtful of any real progress.

"Something tells me were not going to figure it out without a hassle" Yumi mumbled, resting her forehead on the palm of her hand. A small grumble escaped her lips before the fire caught her attention. "Pretty..." she childishly mused at the bright embers as they twirled the air space above the fire.

The large tavern and inn was filled with people going about their business, well if you can consider drinking away problems as business.

One man stumbled up to Pietro, slurring "I bet you a staff I can outdrink you."

He ignored him, speaking instead to Yumi "These kind of things are always difficult. What were you expecting? A cakewalk where we found the treasure without any work at all. There's a reason it hasn't been discovered after all this time..." He trailed off, realizing it was a wasted effort. Sighing and looking to Keerava, he paid for Yumi's meal, which she was desperately in need of.

"I wasn't done talking to you!" The drunken manned slurred, stumbling a little and losing interest.

A smile played on his lips, and Pietro mumbled "Yes you were."

Yumi looked at the bowl of soup with interest, and seeing some rather tasty looking chunks of meat made her grin like a fool. "Well, I didn't say it would be easy, I was just hoping for…" she lazily leaned back on her stool "less work." she mumbled before chomping down on a spoonful of hot soup, wincing in pleasure and pain as it singed her mouth.

"Well, let's hope you have enough to rent a room for the night. I'm beat, and you're not getting any more of my money." He chuckled, directing himself at Keerava. He tossed her ten gold and walked to the room upstairs, and the only one available to rent. "You know which rooms yours." Keerava called out, Pietro obviously being a frequent visitor to Riften.

Entering the door to his usual room, he sighed as he searched his knapsack, looking for a tinderbox. Cursing, he flicked his wrist, a small flame sprouting from his hand, lighting the lantern on the the bedside.

Taking a couple items from his knapsack and placing them on the small table, he tossed his knapsack at the side of the bed. Slipping off his tunic and armor, he fell into his bed without much care, the exhaustion of traveling finally catching up to him. As he drifted off, he thought "I really hope she doesn't run off with my things..."

Yumi finished her meal and followed Pietro upstairs, trailing behind like a puppy. Creeping into the room, she saw Pietro laying half-asleep on the bed.

"Um...are we sharing the room?" she asked a little nervously, cautiously sitting at the small table that was set beside the bed. Looking at the bottle of mead that stood at its center she opened it and gave it a sniff.

"Hmm? No, you're getting your own room. Why are you in here, bothering me?" he grumbled, disappointed that he had to remain conscious. Leaning up, and opening a single eye, he watched as she guzzled down the contents of the bottle, contently sprawled out in the chair.

"You do realize that was spiked, right?" He mused, inwardly laughing at how her stomach had a way of messing with her safety.

"And?" Yumi set the bottle down and shrugged. "Alright then, I'll be in the next room over, I don't think its occupied, should take em a while for them to notice its being used right?" she waved goodbye and exited the room. Stepping carefully so no noise was attracted to her, Yumi crept into the empty room and sat down on the hide covered bed.

"Should I tell her? No, it'll be much more interesting to see what happens when she finds out what it was spiked with..." he chuckled as he remembered what the Khajiiti had said, conveniently the same Khajiiti who sold him the dwemer contraption.

_Dawnstar, a week earlier_

"So what exactly does this potion _do_?" Pietro had asked, the bitter wind nipping at the two men's face's.

It was cold, even for Dawnstars' standards. The khajiit had set up camp right outside the city, the only place they were allowed by the city, a makeshift campfire bravely battling against the harsh wind and a tent tethered into the ground.

"This? This is a special concoction that my brother Ra'ja made." The Khajiit had held up the bottle dramatically, accentuation it's size. "Love potions are impossible to make, but lust is a different matter entirely." The toothy grin and rough accent made him uneasy, but Pietro figured it would make a good present for someone. Now that he thought about it, the potion could be completely fake, or it could be making Yumi squirm in her bed right now, he didn't care.

In the other room Yumi began undressing till she was in a short pair of pants and a tank top. Her pale skin had a bit of dirt splotched here and there, giving her an aggravated feeling. Pouring a little water onto a piece of cloth she began "washing", scrubbing the dirtier spots till her body was all the same light color. A heat began rising in her cheeks, making Yumi feel a bit weird.

Sitting down and leaning back on the bed made her feel even warmer. Her hand made her way down her curved side, not paying to much thought to the action until she let out a moan. "What the hell?" the woman whined.

* * *

><p>As if in response to his thoughts, Pietro heard a moan from the other room.<p>

"_Fuck me! It does work! I guess that cat really did know his wares. Maybe the dwemer box has a chance of being real too_!" He excitedly sat up, throwing on a tunic, rushing to the room where Yumi was, practically knocking down the door when he opened it.

"Gah! Jesus christ doesn't anyone knock?" Yumi's hand quickly moved to beside her, assisting her to sit up. "You don't have any manners do you?" she asked with a frustrated blush, dreading how much he had either seen or heard.

"Oh shit, right, maybe I could have waited a couple of minutes..." He looked downward, sheepishly smiling.

Snapping back to the task at hand, he excitedly added "Do you know what was in that mead you drank?" with a bit too much excitement.

"No, but what the fuck did you put in it you asshole!?" Yumi cursed a bit harsher than she expected. It really wasn't her fault, I mean anyone would be grouchy if they were disturbed while trying to please themselves. "Unless you got something to undo it, I don't wanna hear it." her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at him, her cheeks a bright rosy pink.

"Well, no, that's all on you." He grinned at the site in front of him, Yumi red in the face and half naked. Unfortunately, his mentor had raised him better.

_"It's a damn shame I'm not the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl..."_

Returning to his previous statement "No, what was in it was a 'lust potion', from the same merchant who sold me the dwemer mechanism. I mean, I think it worked, so that means that the Dwemer cube has a good chance of working!" Pietro was only now starting to feel like an idiot for not being able to hold onto this info until morning time.

"So who the fucks gonna fix my problem?" Yumi spat crossing her arms over her bust. "That lousy merchant isn't here and you're certainly too stupid to know what you're doing, so if you need anything else can it wait till later?" giving a rather irritated sigh, Yumi threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Woah, woah, woah, did you just question my ability to please a women? My mentor told me never to take advantage of women" He paused, a smile creeping it's way across his face. "But he also told me to never pass up a dare..." he added leaning against the door frame.

The noise downstairs was loud enough for them to hear, someone drunkenly taking on someone else.

Yumi gave a questioning glance of disapproval, "I wasn't daring you, but now that you say it, I guarantee you couldn't." she huffed and turned her back to the man, her ebony locks hung down to her shoulder blades and curled lightly at the ends.

Walking up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her neck lightly, he whispered

"Now, that's a bet I'm certain to win." chuckling and unwrapping himself from her and leaving her room, calling out "Goodnight sleeping beauty, if you're serious about your bet, you know where to find me."

The door closed behind him, leaving Yumi standing there, horny and half naked, with a decision to make.

Growling in irritation, Yumi tried choosing between her options. "UGH fuck!" heat flooded her body. More specifically, heat flooded her southern regions. Sighing, she paced around a bit, eventually making a decision.

Stomping into Pietro's room, she flopped down on the bed and gave a lazy, unamused look. "I suppose since were stuck travelling together, I might as well try and have some fun…" she couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at how stupid she was for doing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this far ^~^ tell me in a review what you did and didn't like about it. Was it Great? Horrible? Meh? Seriously, review or I'll eat your soul.<strong>


	2. No honor Among them

_The next morning._

Waking up with a low groan, Yumi felt a warmth against her back. Turning over to see Pietro naked made her squeak in surprise. "Ah hell, that's right..." she muttered before sitting up and stretching.

The morning light shone through the window, lighting up the small room. The sound of people getting back to work could be heard outside, the blacksmith working the forge, and the stall owners calling out to potential buyers.

Grabbing her shoulder, which caused Yumi to shriek in fright, Pietro yanked her back down to the bed, kissing her and uttering "You aren't that eager to leave me, are you?" He grinned, getting up himself and looking out the window. "Morning already? Man, how long did we…?" he started.

"Dunce, I was just stretching" Yumi scolded him by swatting him on the head. "My legs are too shaky even if I did want to leave, guess your gonna have to carry me around all day." She flashed a toothy grin and sat up again.

"Guess I'm leaving you behind then." He brushed her off, getting his tunic and armor on, a fine akaviri set he had earned when working with the blades. Slipping it on with ease, he rubbed his fingers along it's finely made surface, still amazed by it's design.

"We leave town in an hour, so It'll be plenty of time for you to stretch your legs." He sighed and started digging around in his knapsack for something. When he found it, he haphazardly tossed a fine glass dagger in Yumis direction.

"Here, you can use that for now. This town is notorious for thieves and cutthroats, so you'll need it. I'm off to find a friend, you can join if you want, but he can be a bit..." He trailed off, pondering what word he could use to describe his friend.

"Well he can be a bit flirtatious..." he said, strapping on his sword and wandering down to the tavern downstairs.

Yumi growled lightly, looking over to find her clothes had been moved into their room. "Yeah, like I don't know how to use a knife, I got one of my own, bastard..." she mumbled under her breath before looking at the blade and examining it more carefully.

"Nice knife, though..." she attached it to a piece of fur from one of the hides on the bed and made a rather nice looking belt. "Heh, cute." she grinned and clothed herself with yesterday's attire.

Calling out to her from the hallway, he asked, "You going to take all day inspecting the knife, or are you going to come with me?" almost pleading. His sword, hung loosely in it's sheath, a dagger hanging next to it. Yumi chuckled inwardly at how much equipment he had on him, as if a dragon would attack at any moment or something.

"Oh! I forgot, my bow..." Pietro exclaimed, as if he needed anything else to protect himself with. Slipping it around his shoulder, along with a quiver of arrows, it hung tightly to his back.

"Geez need anything else?" Yumi finished adjusting a tail from one of the furs around her waist before following him. "What are you so afraid of, the only thing in this town with more weapons is the blacksmith" She taunted with a grin, tying her hair up in her normal pigtails, she nodded, signalling she was ready to go. "Wait a minute though..." she said before slipping a few slices of cheese off the counter and into her pocket.

"Well, you can never be too prepared." He cryptically spouted, before remarking on her theft.

"I guess you'll fit in nicely in this town then…" he said with a sigh as he led her outdoors, and to the market place. Walking up to a grumpy looking woman with some leather armor on, he became unusually happy.

"Hello Grelka." Pietro said with a sweet smile, batting his eyes in a mock-innocent way.

"If you're not here to buy anything, Pietro, you can go shove off." She said, the hostility in her voice apparently ineffective against him.

Leaning on the stall, he pushed a bag of gold her way, her eying the bag, and starting to count it.

"Well, it so happens I do need something from you. A nice set of armor for her," He said, motioning towards Yumi, who was boredly kicking a rock. "Something made of leather and hide preferably."

Grelka looked Yumi over, and rolled her eyes, taking a black leather outfit and handing it to Yumi, how tried it on.

"Sweet sexayness!" Yumi grinned and put some of the armor over her fur outfit. Adjusting it so it fit right was an easy task that turned into a harder task when Yumi tried slipping it past her chest. "Fuck! fuck, fuck fuckity fuck, shit." Yumi cursed, stomping around trying to squeeze the leather past her "Ladies Lumps".

Amused by her struggle, Pietro loosened the side buckle, allowing her to slip it past her cleavage. Helping her strap it back into place, he asked "You're new to all this, aren't you?" He was now leading her away from the boisterous marketplace, some idiot calling out about something called "Falmer blood".

"Well pardon me for not wearing a lot of armor, I'd rather go hunting for deer than people. At least you don't have to worry about deer killing you back." Yumi scowled and poked her armor, it was comfortable when Pietro had fixed it.

"That arrogance will you get you killed, though it's not what I meant. You're new to Skyrim, and this world in general..." he trailed off, eventually asking "Where are you from?" they were now sitting on a bench in front of the temple of Mara, the smell of flowers and honey carried on the ind.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Yumi felt her face flush in frustration. A guard passed by muttering something about a cold.

"What that's suppose to mean, is that you're not from this universe. I could tell moments after I met you." He leaned back, enjoying the breeze sweeping across the area.

"While normal citizens in this world use the phrase 'What in Oblivion', you use the phrase 'What the Hell', which isn't a place in this world. Heaven and Hell don't exist here." He finished, looking into her face for any kind of confirmation.

A little surprised, Yumi shook her head to try and clear the fog that wrapped around her brain. "If there's no such thing then how would you know?" she said adjusting her pigtails and giving a small sigh.

"I'm not from here either. I'm betting we came from the same place, though I'm here for a reason. Why you're here, is a complete mystery to me..." He stretched, getting up and heading to a small garden nearby. "I won't pry though. We'll leave it be for now. We have better things to do."

"Alright, good." She meekly pointed at his sword "Can I use that sword though? This daggers pretty, but I rather like swords." Yumi said, trying to disguise the fact that she had been so accustomed to using one.

"Nope, not this one. I'll get you one at the blacksmith in Windhelm, later however." He promised, leading her to a coffin with a strange insignia on it.

"Aw fine…" She said, dismayed that she had to wait so long. "What's this for?" Yumi asked looking at the coffin, something about it sent a chill down her spine. Leaning in to inspect it closer, he pushed her out of the way.

"Well, let me show you..." He crouched down and pressed the insignia on it, the coffin sliding inwards, revealing a secret entrance.

"If you're not 'from this world', then how the hell do you know so much about it?" Yumi scowled slightly, placing her hands on her hips in an unamused fashion.

"I've been here a long time, going on 10 years now, It's become my home. All the people I really need are here with me, and I didn't really make any friends back home."

"Oh, well in that case…" Yumi teased. Looking at her dagger, she grinned. "Damn this thing is pretty..." she admired it some more. "So how do I get back?" she asked.

"Don't know, you'd have to figure out yourself. I don't even know how to get back myself. Honestly I'm still kinda confused as to how I got here. All I know is that me being here serves some kind of purpose." He answered, leading the way into the small tunnel, pulling a chain on the wall, causing the way behind them to close.

"Well, what the fuck am I suppose to do? I got shit to do were I live. Damn I'm going to be in some deep shit if they find out I just dissapeared…" Yumi's scowl returned within a few seconds.

"I really doubt they'll be able to help if they do find out. Well, you're going to be here awhile, so let's just find that damn treasure. No use crying over something you can't fix." He said, opening a little hatch into a subterranean sewer system. Leading into a large, open area, they were instantaneously met with the distrustful eyes of every member of the Thieves Guild.

am I suppose to do? I got shit to do were I live. Damn I'm going to be in some deep shit if they find out I just disappeared…" Yumi's scowl returned within a few seconds.

"I really doubt they'll be able to help if they do find out. Well, you're going to be here awhile, so let's just find that damn treasure. No use crying over something you can't fix." He said, opening a little hatch into a subterranean sewer system. Leading into a large, open area, they were instantaneously met with the distrustful eyes of every member of the Thieves Guild.


End file.
